


[Podfic] Sweet Talkers

by MistMarauder



Series: Cowboys (Podfics) [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: Faraday contemplates his new relationship with Vasquez, and decides there's really no reason at all to be afraid.





	[Podfic] Sweet Talkers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnubbingApollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet talkers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939320) by [SnubbingApollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo). 



> HOOOOOOLY SHITTTTTTT. INSPIRATION INDEED!!
> 
> Apollo has killed me, and therefore I am going to kill all of you. Try not to blush listening to this. Lmaooo!!

**Sweet Talkers by SnubbingApollo**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{15:10, 34.74 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aoq6q0rw15b1arn/SnubbingApollo%20-%20Sweet%20Talkers.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7ncudc7hzdc48yu/SnubbingApollo_-_Sweet_Talkers.mp3/file)


End file.
